


The Viking's Priestess AU

by FoxxyGoddess



Series: The Viking's Priestess AU [1]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, F/F, F/M, Gen, Homophobic Language, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Relationship(s), possible triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 21:34:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14756720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxxyGoddess/pseuds/FoxxyGoddess
Summary: Always a different sex. Athel sounds like an okay girl's name. Don't judge me.Enjoy!





	The Viking's Priestess AU

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [These are not the stories I meant to write.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/737196) by [waldorph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waldorph/pseuds/waldorph). 



> Blanket Permission: go ahead and translate, make podfic, rework the fic, or do whatever other transformative work you can think of.  
> Key words **Blanket Permission**  
>  Mwahahahahahaha!
> 
>  **summary:** how about modern au, in which the kids explain to their new friends in school (lets say they just moved there) how they have two dads and one mom :D - anon
> 
> ' _thoughts_ '  
> *sound effects*  
> spelling errors

        

**~*~**

             

Bjorn is fighting every muscle he has to not punch the idiot in front of him. He bit the inside of his cheek as the moron continued with his spiel about Bjorn's parents, how their life was wrong and unnatural.

He had promised not to start any more fights, this was the third school this year. They'd moved to the united states almost two years ago, but Bjorn still had trouble with 'keeping his head down and blending in' as his father put it. He wasn't like Gyda, a loving spirit who could make friends anywhere, he was just naturally abrasive. And getting more so as he got older.

It wouldn't be so bad if certain people, no longer friends, would stop trying to make him feel like a freak just because they found out his family was different.

*SMACK!*

The idiot was on the ground, bleeding from the nose and mouth. Sweet, gentle Gyda stood over him fist still raised. The fury of the Valkyries flashing in her eyes as she laid into the uneducated fool at her feet.

No one would speak ill of their family. Not their smart/fierce/beautiful mother who worked as one of the best lawyers at her firm, she was a partner after all, and part-time butcher. She knew how to skin, gut and prepare the best cuts of meat in the city.

Not their charismatic/ingenious man-child of a father who had taken over a failing garage and turned it into a thriving, yet affordable, business. Expanding it to all types of transportation and body work, as well as handyman for odd jobs to any in need.

And especially not their sweet natured/timid yet determined/protective mum who was a writer and illustrator that had joined their family within the last seven years and was still nervous about how she fit in the family.

Gyda could and has let a lot of things slide, about herself and the rest of them. But questioning Athel and her place in their family would send her in to a protective mode many were cautious to engage.

The fact their dark haired mother was now carrying their younger sibling meant the mere mention of anything negative towards Athel would call forth a vortex of protective rage in Gyda that even the gods were fearful to face.

The fool never stood a chance as many of Gyda's friends had retrieved a teacher just as he took a swing at her, yelling about their 'disgusting fag' parents. Bjorn's sister used the training their mother gave them, having the dumbass on the ground and restrained within seconds.

Bjorn couldn't wait for their parents to hear about this. Not only had he kept his temper when facing the homophobic idiot, but Gyda had proven she wasn't just some pretty little face.

It was a toss up on whether their parents are going to be proud or upset. Seeing the look of determination on Gyda's face he knew they were going to feel as proud as he did.

        

**~*~**

             

**Author's Note:**

>  **a/n:** i have yet to see a single episode of Vikings, fanfiction pulled me in to this fandom. and i don't think i'll be leaving any time some


End file.
